La Verdad Revelada
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: Mi opinión sobre lo que realmente le sucedió a A en el Hogar Wammy, con una pequeña insinuación sobre lo que le pasó a C. ONESHOT.


Traducido por sweetreichel

* * *

><p><em>Asesinadas. Muertas. No resuelto. Tu culpa. Murieron porque no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Es tu culpa que estén muertas. Viste las fotos. Aquellos cuerpos que <em>tú_ dejaste morir. Podrías haberlo detenido, si tan sólo fueras mejor que esto. ¡Era tan absurdamente obvio quién lo había hecho! ¿Cómo no lo notaste? La respuesta es simple; no eres lo bastante bueno. Nunca lo serás. Están muertas y es por… tu… culpa…_

—¡CÁLLENSE!" —A golpeó su puño contra la pared. Las voces nunca lo dejaban, nunca desde la prueba que L le había puesto. Había fracasado y eso lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente.

Jamás lo admitiría, no, porque eso acabaría con cualquier oportunidad de convertirse en L. Esa era la meta de todos los niños en el Hogar Wammy; superar al grandioso L. Él era quien estaba más cerca. A era quien estaba más cerca de lograrlo, de convertirse en L, de tomar su lugar; e incluso haber fallado la prueba que L le había puesto sólo era un mínimo tropiezo.

Pero A no podía más que recordar los rostros de las tres mujeres que habían sido asesinadas a golpes. El homicida, que había sido su banquero, las había acechado y después había usado un bastón para destrozarles la cara. Al ver las fotos uno pensaría que un camión las había arrollado, pero fue simplemente el acto de un hombre en su sexta década de vida.

Sus cuerpos deshechos plagaban la mente de A y no le permitían dormir, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Había tomado pastillas para que lo ayudaran a descansar sin ningún éxito. Había probado alimentos y bebidas que supuestamente ayudaban a uno a dormir pero también habían fallado. Sin embargo, uno apostaría que esto fue lo mejor, ya que si A hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño, sus pesadillas también habrían estado infestados con las imágenes de las tres chicas.

_Una, dos, tres… Una, dos, tres… Están muertas por tu culpa._

A estaba a punto de desmoronarse; tres días antes ya había llorado hasta la última lágrima que tenía y todo lo que podía hacer ahora era sentarse hecho un ovillo en el rincón y tratar de ignorar las voces que no lo dejaban en paz.

_¿No te parece injusto que tú puedas vivir mientras que ellas tuvieron que morir? Ellas pagaron por tu error…_

—Lo-lo sé —fue lo único que fue capaz de susurrar. Estaba convencido de que las voces eran reales, que no eran sólo un producto de su mente. También estaba seguro de que si le mencionaba a alguien el asunto, no le creerían. Lo tacharían de loco y lo encerrarían. ¡Él no estaba loco!

_No mereces vivir. ¿Robas tres vidas y aún así sientes que puedes salir impune? Eso no es justicia; eso no es nada. Una vida a cambio de tres…_

—Una vida… a cambio de tres… —tenía sentido para él. En primer lugar era su culpa que ellas hubieran muerto, así que ¿por qué él habría de seguir viviendo? No debería. Lo correcto era que él muriera también.

A se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Una vida a cambio de tres, las voces propusieron. Tan pronto como llegó a su escritorio agarró un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y garabateó unas últimas palabras. Arrastró su silla hasta el centro de la habitación y observó el ventilador del techo… bien le serviría…

Una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de la recámara de A y la otra sosteniendo un walkie-talkie. Una sonrisilla bailó en los labios del muchacho. La pálida mano cerró la puerta suavemente y luego el dueño caminó hacia el cuerpo que pendía en el centro de la habitación. Pasó a su lado como si en principio no hubiera nada allí y se dirigió hacia el aire acondicionado que estaba sobre la cama.

El chico se paró sobre el buró para alcanzar la máquina. Sacó un desatornillador y quitó cada uno de los tornillos. Una vez que le quitó la tapa al aparato, sacó del interior de éste el otro walkie-talkie y luego volvió a cerrar el aire acondicionado.

Saltó del buró y se guardó en el bolsillo el desatornillador y uno de los aparatos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir un trozo de papel llamó su atención. Caminó hacia el escritorio y lo tomó.

_Una a cambio de tres._

Eran las únicas palabras escritas en la hoja. Mientras aquellos ojos grises releían las palabras, los labios rosas no pudieron evitar que se escapara una risita.

—En serio eras estúpido, A —metió el papel en su bolsillo y se encaminó a la puerta—. Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino. Te dije que sería _yo_ quien superaría a L. No quisiste escuchar y ahora sufres las consecuencias —y lentamente abandonó la habitación, sin dejar ni una evidencia de que había estado en el lugar.

—¡Oye, BB, espera! —el indicado se dio la vuelta y sonrió dulcemente al ver a su buen amigo, C—. ¿Qué pasa con el walkie-talkie? —C señaló el objeto en la mano de BB y éste le sonrió con cariño.

—Lo estaba arreglando —BB era conocido por juguetear con pequeños artefactos, como el que sostenía en ese momento.

—Ah. ¿Qué crees? ¡Acabo de presentar la prueba y pasé! ¡Significa que soy el siguiente en la lista! —BB se apresuró a ocultar la ira que se encendió en él.

—¡Felicidades! Trabajaste muy duro, ¡buen trabajo! —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

—¡Gracias! —dijo C, dándose la vuelta para partir—. Voy por algo de comer, ¿vienes?

BB negó con la cabeza mientras su amigo caminaba en dirección opuesta.

—Sigues tú —dijo BB entrecerrando los ojos al ver alejarse a su ahora examigo. Las ideas fluían rápidamente por su cabeza… C no se iría tan fácil como A. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al pensar en lo divertido que sería resolver este nuevo acertijo. Iba a ser un buen día…


End file.
